Didn't They?
by AJ3kyll
Summary: Batecest...been warned. No like, no read
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so if u know me u know I like taboo/incest pairings. and I love Bates Motel so this one was only a matter a time. so, hope u enjoy. I may decide to continue with this or something. IDK. all depends on how u guys like it. **

* * *

Once Norma had brought Norman home from the hospital, he had instantly went upstairs to rest on his soft bed.

Norma had watched as her son went up the stairs before hearing the loud click of the door closing. She sighed as she massaged her temples, walking to the kitchen as she kicked off her shoes. Didn't those doctors understand? Didn't they understand that she couldn't be away from him. That he had to be with her, no matter what. Norma poured herself some rum before downing the entire glass. Didn't they understand that they had to be near the other to survive? To live? To breath? That she relied on him for support. And, that he to relied on her? Or, so she hoped at least.

Norma took the entire rum bottle and walked over to the living room as she sagged into the couch. She took another swig of the rum before she turned on the TV and switched it to Food Network before she cuddled into a pillow.

Her and Norman were like two halves of the same person. They where soul mates and Norma despised any and all who tried to get between her and her son. Was that wrong of her? Was that a bit to motherly? Some may say yes, but Norma didn't care. It was her and Norman against the world. She liked it that way and those who tried to take him away from her would meet her wrath.

Norma sighed as she watched Diners, Drive Ins and Dives through half lidded eyes.

She awoke a few hours later, with the TV off and under a small blanket. She jumped up a bit, her head going this way and that. Her blonde hair whipping her face softly. She went towards the stairs and climbed up one step at a time. She got to the top of the stairs before she felt her head get a bit dizzy. She grabbed the railing for support before she used the wall as support and walked to Normans room. She eased open the door before stepping in with caution then shutting the door behind her. She found Norman laying face down on his bed.

Norma didn't know why, but she found herself straddling her sons back with both of her knees on either side of his hips. She found herself raising his shirt, her fingertips ghosting over his skin. Her hands went up and down his back, her tips touching his spine. Yet, Norman didn't move nor show any indication that he felt his mother on him. This encouraged Norma to go on. She itched her hands over all of his back. Her fingers doing scrunching motions over and over again. She then flattened her palms around his sides and pushed in. When that didn't earn anything from him, she got a bit more bolder.

She itched her way lower and lower down his back until she reached the edge of his pants. She then circled her hands around and around, like she was detangling invisible knots. After that a bit, her hands wrapped around his pants and itched them down. That's when she heard the faint sound of an intake or extake of breath.

Norma was out of there faster then you could say her name.

She closed her bedroom door behind her as she fell onto her bed. She screamed into her pillow. What was she thinking? Why did she do what she did? She had no idea really. She just felt like she had to do it, so she did it. She felt like she had to do it in order for her to know for sure that he was there. That he was real and she didn't leave him to rot at the Hospital. Or, that's what she kept on repeating inside her head as her hands raked over his back. When they lowered to his pants. That's what she kept on telling herself.

Before she realized what was happening she smelt sex in the air. And she realized that it was her. So lost in her mind, asking herself what she was doing or trying to do with her son, that she didn't realize that she had turned onto her back and her hands had traveled below her pants. Her middle finger going in and out followed by another and another. She moaned as she imaged that it was Norman. She moaned and bit her lip as she felt herself get closer and closer. She bit harder, drawing a bit of blood as she went from a high to a low in seconds. Her blonde hair sticking to the sides of her face as she brought up her hand and sucked her juices before going to bed.

_**Three Days Later**_

Norma opened the fridge as she heard Norman racing down the stairs. He came into the kitchen with a "Morning mother." And a kiss on the lips as she turned her head over her shoulder. She gave him his lunch with a "Have a good day at School!" The two have coming to an agreement that if Norman stayed in his bed and let her care for him that he would be able to go to School.

Norma walked to the door as she watched Norman walk down the path, turning around and waving at her as he turned and jogged.

Norma smiled at him as she shut the door, going back to the kitchen to clean up.

_**r/r**_

_**aj3kyll**_


	2. Chapter 2

As I cleaned the kitchen, I couldn't help but think of yesterday and what the hell I did. I wasn't religious at all. I had no objections to the thought of incest, most people in the early time of Humans had sex and married there siblings and family members. But, could I lust after my son? Maybe even love? I had no idea. Yesterday felt like an out of body experience. Like I was someone looking at myself massage my son. Getting turned on by my son. I had no control over what I was doing. And, im scared. Im scared that I liked it. Im scared that I want to do it again. Im scared I will do it again and ill still like it.

But, that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was cleaning up the kitchen and then watching some reruns of House MD. So, that's what I did.

**Normans POV**

_I wonder why mother came into my room that night_ I thought as I sat in the back of art class and absent mindedly doodled. I had no idea why she came into my room. Why she straddled my back and started to massage me. If I was honest, it took all I had not to moan. Usually im a deep sleeper, but with what happened over the past few weeks it just flooded my mind and I was a light sleeper that day.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice my Art teacher, Miss Willows, standing infront of my desk until she knocked on my table. I looked up at her with a glaze in my eyes. She had mocha skin color and short black and blonde hair. She kind of reminded me of Halle Berry a bit from Catwoman only without the suit and stuff.

"What you drawing there Norman?" She asked me in a soft silky like voice. And, for whatever reason, my mind flashed to Miss Willows begging on her knees with nothing on but her underthings. I shook my head left and right, both to clear my head and to tell her I had no idea. Because, I didn't really. My hand just drew on autopilot. "May I see?" She asked. I shrugged, not really caring if she did or not.

She picked up the paper from beneath my hand and smiled. "This is very good Norman. You an artist?" She asked. "I dabble a bit." I told her with a small smile. She nodded as she returned the paper to my desk. "Well, keep dabbling." She told me and left to go check on the other students.

I bent my head and saw what I drew. It was my mothers face and looked like I took a picture of her in black and white. All that was missing was some shadow here and there and it was done. Just as I was about to do just that the end of the day bell rang and everyone flooded out the room save me. I took my time, packing up my things carefully before swing the strap over my head and adjusting it to my shoulder. I walked out of the door, smiling at Miss Willows at the door way before I made my way to my bus. I took my seat at the back and left my mind to wonder some more.

Did mother know what she was doing? Was she sleep walking or something? Is that why she rushed out in such a hurry, she finally woke up and didn't like where she was. And the weird thing? I felt something wet on my back as she ran her fingers up and down. I had an idea on what it was, but there was no way it could be what I thought it was...could it?

_**:::::::::**_

I walked through the door as I stopped and took off my shoes, placing them near the hallway closet before I continued towards the kitchen. "Mother, im home!" I yelled out. "In here. And no yelling" I heard her say from the kitchen. As I entered I mumbled a sorry to her before I walked over towards her and pecked her cheek.

"So, how was School?" She asked me as she sipped a cup of coffee. I shrugged, "It was the usual. And, I drew this." I said as I took out the sketch I did in Art Class out of my pocket and handed it to her. She gasped, "Looks so real Norman" Mother told me. I smiled, glad that she liked it. I always wanted to put a smile on mothers face, no matter what the situation nor what I had to do. "Im glad you like it. You can keep it if you'd like" I told her.

She nodded her thanks once more and walked out the door, pausing to peck my forehead before she went into the living room. I got a bottle of water and went upstairs to do my homework. And the work that I had to make up due to my time in the hospital. All the while hoping I wouldn't think back to that day again, but almost all my thoughts where consumed by mother. So, it was only a matter of time before my thoughts drifted there.

So, I fell onto my bed and got out what I had to do and got to work.

* * *

**r/r. tell me what u think and if I should continue it or not.**

_**aj3kyll**_


	3. Chapter 3

After two hours of just working on this and that, I was almost finished with most of the work I needed to make up and was done with my homework. So, I decided to head downstairs and see what mother was up to. I found her with her legs outstretched on the couch watching TV. I lifted her legs, sat down and put her legs on my lap. "Hello mother" I spoke. She smiled at me, "Hey. Got your work all done yet?" She asked me, her eyes not moving from the screen. I just shrugged, "Mostly. I decided I should take a break and hang out with you for the rest of the night if that's alright?" I asked her.

She smiled once more and nodded, "Of course Norman. Anything you'd like to watch?" She asked me. I shrugged, "Whatever your watching is fine with me." I spoke. She nodded and turned her head towards the screen.

My eyes roamed mothers features. From her blonde hair to the curve of her hip. For an unknown reason, mother flashed inside my head tied to a bed as her back arched. I shifted to see what we where watching and saw it was the TV Show CSI. An older episode by the looks of it, since Gil was in here and in the current ones he wasn't. The two of us watched a marathon of the show up until midnight. That's when mother fell asleep and her feet where still on my lap and my hand had gradually raised to her thigh. But, I don't know if she noticed or not. My hand itched further and further till my fingertips hit the edge of her shorts.

My breath hitched in my mouth when mother moved her head and whispered out my name.

Taking that as a cue to stop whatever I was doing, I picked her up and took her to her bedroom. Tucked her in gently, kissed her forehead and told her goodnight. "Night Norman" She breathed out to me sleepily before hugging a pillow to her. I half smiled as I left her room and went into mine in the next room. I sat down on my bed as I grabbed my sketch book that I had since I could remember. Mother said that had a gift at sketching and that she liked my gift. If she liked my gift, then I liked my gift.

So, I just drew without knowing what I was drawing as my mind thought back to when mother came into my room and gave me a massage, if you wanted to call it that. There was no way that what I felt on my back could have been mother getting wet? By me nonetheless? No way it could be true. But, I felt it. I know she did and the wetness that I felt when I put my hand on my back was all the proof that I needed.

But, as I yawned I knew I needed to go to sleep. So with a glance of my unfinished sketch which looked like it was taking shape of a house or something, I lent my head back on my pillow and shut my eyes.

**Next Day- Gym Class**

I was running around the track, trying to keep busy so that I wouldn't think of mother. The curve of her hips, the fullness of her lips. All the stuff. I tried my hardest not to think of those things and just focused on the task at hand. The class had to run a mile, or about five laps, around the track in under five minutes. I had one more lap to do and I was done, even though I had three minutes to spare.

As I finished my last lap, I went to sit on the benches and just rest as the others ran or walked around the track.

Mother wanted to go fishing on Saturday. She said she used to take me fishing when I was little, even though I don't remember any of the fishing trips she said we took. She said she needed to get away from the drama for a bit and said we'd leave on Friday to go up to a cabin and then fish Saturday. That gave us about three days to get everything ready.

So, with time to kill I took out my sketch book and continued on the drawing I was doing of the house or whatever my mind tried to come up with. After three minutes have gone by, and with only the makings of two letters, the gym teacher told us to get back inside and do something that involved movement. And, track being the only athletic thing I could really do any good at, I just walked around the gym as I tried to dodge basketballs and volleyballs that came my way as I wondered what mother was doing

**Norma's POV**

It didn't really shock me that Norman forgot about our fishing trips. He always had trouble remember things.

I just sighed as I got the laundry going and then went outside to see if anyone was at the front desk to rent a room. Sadly, there was no one yet. But, that would change. I swear I would find a way. "Might as well clean some rooms" I told myself as I went back to the house and got out some cleaning products as I went to clean the rooms. Just incase someone did need a room to stay in.

I got down on my knees as I scrubbed the floor, having gotten rid of all the carpets a few weeks ago. I just kept on scrubbing till my knees went numb and stopped before I went to clean off the bed. "Mother!" I heard Norman's loud voice yelling for me. I looked at the time, not realizing I had been scrubbing that long and just shrugged it off. "In here Norman!" I yelled at him. A few seconds later he came in through the door. "What are you doing?" He asked me, looking around.

I just shrugged, "Cleaning some rooms just incase someone comes and needs a room. You never know." I spoke. He nodded, "Need help?" He asked as he shifted from one foot to another. I shook my head no, "Go to the house and clean up. Ill be up in a few, kay?" I said/asked him. He grinned at me, walked forward and kissed my cheek before leaving for the house.

I smiled at his retreating form before I got back to cleaning the bed, thinking about the weekend and wondering what would happen.

* * *

**r/r. tell me wat ya think**

**this isn't going to be a long story. maybe two or three more chapters at best. I just needed to get this story off my chest is all.**

_**aj3kyll**_


	4. Chapter 4

Friday rolled around and Norman was helping me load the car with the fishing gear that we needed. "Okay, checklist" I spoke to Norman as I extended my hand. He handed me the small note, but allowed his hand on mine for a few seconds longer then normal. I smiled at him as I went down the checklist.

"Fishing poles?" I said. "Check" Norman spoke. I checked that off.

"Snacks for the two hour trip?" Norman nodded, "Check." He said as he opened a water bottle and took a sip. I checked that off.

"Clothes to wear?" Norman looked through the trunk then nodded. "Yup, enough for four days id say." I nodded as I checked that off. We checked off the rest of the stuff before Norman shut the trunk. I smiled at him as I chucked him the keys, "You can drive till we hit a place to have some lunch" I told him. He tilted his head, "You sure? I haven't really driven a lot." He said in a shy like voice. I nodded, "Im sure. And, ill teach you a thing or two that I know." He then shrugged as I got in the passengers side and he the drivers side, both of us slamming the doors shut at the same time.

"So, you know what to do?" I asked him as I buckled up. He nodded, "Yeah, I think." Then he inserted the key into the ignition and started it up. Fastened his seat belt and backed up, looking over the seat as he did so even if he didn't have to. With great care he got onto the road and headed towards the small cabin that I had rented for us.

**An Hour Later**

Its been almost an hour since we left the house, and we were currently thinking of things to pass the time. Norman looked out the window as I turned right, having switched twenty or so minutes ago. "How bout we play I spy with my little Eye?" I asked Norman. He turned from the window and smiled, "Okay. You can go first mother" He said.

I thought as I looked across the horizon. "I spy with my little eye, something...blue." I spoke as my eye caught something in the distance. Norman thought for a moment as he looked around the car first. "Your shirt?" He said. I shook my head no.

"How about, the sky?" He asked, pointing up. "Nope, keep trying Norman." I said as we came to a red light. He grinned as he pointed at a water tower to the left, behind a small tree. "Is it that?" He said. I followed his finger and saw the water tower. I nodded, "Very good, now its your turn." I told him, patting his shoulder.

He got into a deep thought as his eyes searched for something that he hoped I wouldn't get. "I spy something white." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes as I decided to get the obvious out of the way. "The clouds?" I asked. "No" He said.

I coughed a bit as I looked to find something white, but came up short. After two minutes or so, Norman asked me if I give up. "Yes. Now, what do your eye spy?" I asked him. He pointed to the road, "The white lines on the road is what I spied." He said.

I nodded, and that's how the rest of the ride was spent. Playing I spy, sometimes going for minutes and sometimes only going till the first guess if it was obvious. Half way through the game I decided to turn on the radio to see what was playing, and through the speakers came a classic song. _My Girl _by_ The Temptations. _One of the best songs that I have ever heard.

"This song was what me and your father danced to at our wedding." I told Norman as we arrived at our destination, pulling into the small driveway. "Really? That's cool mother" He told me. I nodded as we got out at headed towards the cabin. It was just a basic one, made of real logs which gave off a pleasant smell. The interior had animal heads on the walls and a bear skin rug on the floor near the fireplace.

We settled in and sat on the couch, just taking everything in.

"Well, rest up Norman. Tomorrow we will go to the small lake about five minutes away." I said. He nodded and gave me a smile as he went to wash up in the small bathroom. I pulled out the couch to make a bed and changed as Norman came out. I laid down and he came to rest behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I patted the hand, "Night Norman." I spoke.

"Night mother" He said as the two of us fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Normans POV**

I smiled at mother as she got the small boat ready to go out on the small lake to get some fish. Her blonde hair tucked under a fishermen's hat.

"Okay Norma, lets catch some fish." She spoke with a smile plastered on her face as she flung out her arms. I nodded as I grabbed our fishing poles and bait and got on the small boat. Once mother was on, I started to row us through the lake, looking back now and then to make sure that I didn't hit anything.

"I remember when you were little and I took you out for the first time for fishing. You looked so adorable in your outfit. I showed you how to place the bait on the hook and you accidently cut your finger." She sighed, "You know what you did?" Mother asked me. I raised my brow, trying to think but came up with nothing. So, I shook my head left and right. "You did nothing. You didn't cry or scream. You just put your hand out to me, trusting me to make it all better. After that, I wanted to just go and keep you safe. But, you wouldn't allow it. Always stubborn, just like me." She bit her lip, which I strangely found cute.

"You can stop here Norman, it should be good." She said. I nodded as I stopped rowing. As I placed the bait on both of our hooks she continued with her tale.

"We fished for hours, or that's what it seemed like looking back." She shrugged as we cast our fishing poles into the water. " I remember your face when you saw the ball went under the water, you looked so happy. But, then you pouted when you rowed it in and it was just an old boot that got caught on the line." I smiled, wondering how I must've looked like pouting. But, no images came up. My gaze found mothers face. The lines on her forehead thinking, the biting of her lip as she thought. Clearly it looked like she knew the image that couldn't come to my mind.

"Must have been a good memory." I said with a half smile as I looked out towards our hooks, seeing if they came down yet. But, they didn't. I saw mother give me a sad smile from the corner of my eye, like she understood. "Yes.' She simply spoke.

All of a sudden, mothers line yanked. She did an almost Cheshire Cat like smile as she tried to reel it in, but failing. "Norman, a little help please." She gasped out as she bent her back to try and get more power. I grasped near the reeling thing and heaved with all the small power that I had, but couldn't budge. All of a sudden we both lurched forward, into the coldish water of the lake.

We emerged with a gasp and heaved our bodies into the boat. We looked at each other before mother started to laugh very loudly. I started to chuckle a bit along with her. She patted my wet clothed shoulder, "I think its time to head back. Sorry we couldn't catch a fish." She said. I nodded and shrugged as I got up.

**::::::**

We entered the warm cabin with dripping wet clothes. Mother suggested we strip and get a nice, warm shower before going to sleep. I nodded as I entered the shower first, about to get undressed just as mother came in. "What is it?" I asked, confusion in my eyes. She give me a warm, loving smile. "Just figured we'd share the warm water together so that we'll both get use of it." She said.

I nodded, not questioning her as we both undressed and entered the shower. We started off washing separately before mother ran her fingers through my hair. I didn't know why, but I think I moaned. Or, what one would call a moan.

I think that's what sparked what happened next.

Mother spun me around and her lips found mine. I just let her take charge, like she always had. Trusting her not to lead me down the wrong path. I followed what she did. My arms hooked around her back as hers found my shoulders. It felt like I was on father with what she was doing. Her lips detached and found my neck, biting and nipping at the base. Why she did, I have no reason. Why she was acting like this? Still had no reason.

Soon, the water had turned cold and we found ourselves near the fireplace. She had forced me to my knees and shoved my head into her womanhood. I had seen a few videos to know what to do. I licked and sucked. I bit as well. From the sounds mother made, she liked what I was doing. She then laid me down on the bear skin rug and slid onto my pole.

"I love you Norman. You and me against the world, right?" Mother had somehow gasped out as she moaned. I nodded, "I love you as well. You and me against everyone else." I spoke.

No truer had those words had been spoken as of then. The two of us went on and on, seeing no end to what we had started. And, we liked it. Was it wrong? Maybe. Did we care? Did mother care? Did I care?

No, we didn't. And, we would never for years to come.

* * *

**the end. r/r**

_**aj3kyll**_


	6. EndNote

**Thanks to the few who read, favd, reviewed...etc.**

**just Norman and Norma fluff really. Needed to get the pairing out of my system really. now, I did.**

**So, yeah. ****till next fic**

_**aj3kyll**_


End file.
